1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to license plate covers and more particularly to an improved decorative, durable, light reflective vehicle license plate cover.
2. Prior Art
Many different types of license plate covers have been devised, most of which merely comprise metal or plastic frames holding the outer periphery of a license plate and with the face of the license plate wholly exposed. Such frames can include printed and/or embossed advertising indicia and the like. Those frames do not protect the license plate from mud, grime and the like and add little, if anything, to the appearance of the license plate.
Some newer types of license plate covers have been made which extend across the front face of the license plate and through which the license plate can be viewed. One such cover is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,776. The cover of that patent is thin, flexible, transparent plastic in the form of a plate having a reawardly extending rib or flange which centers the license plate within a rear recess. In addition, the cover includes positioning tabs extending from the main body of the cover plate. The cover does little to enhance the appearance of the license plate and is difficult to make and fix in place.
Certain license plate covers are illuminated internally or externally to improve their appearance and the ease of viewing of the license plate. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,875,539, 5,615,501 and 5,666,749. However, these covers are expensive, not very durable and may require periodic replacement of their illuminating means.
There remains a need for a simple, inexpensive, durable vehicle plate cover which will protect the face of a vehicle license plate and will afford easy viewing of the license number while providing an enhanced decorative effect. Moreover, the cover should provide means for easily installing decorative advertising indicia and the like during or after manufacture of the cover. The cover should be quick and easy to install and to remove.
The improved vehicle license plate cover of the present invention satisfies all the foregoing needs. The cover is inexpensive, very durable, mar-resistant and highly decorative in appearance. It can provide a unique three-dimensional effect for indicia located on or in the cover. Moreover, the cover is highly light reflective and novel in overall appearance. It is of unitary construction and easy to install and remove, permitting full viewing of a license plate located behind the cover, while protecting the license plate from damage. Moreover, the method of the present invention provides the cover with desired laser etched indicia of any suitable size, shape and design.
The license plate cover of the present invention is a generally flat, preferably rectangular, thick plate or body of durable, mar-resistant optically transparent stable plastic, such as acrylic plastic or the like having a front surface, an opposite rear surface and sides interconnecting the front and rear surfaces. The plate can be, for example, up to about 0.5 inch in thickness, or even thicker, if desired.
At least one and preferably all the sides of the plate slope inwardly and forwardly at an angle of about 30-60 degrees, preferably at about 45 degrees, from the larger rear surface to the smaller front surfasce of the plate. The sloping sides are smooth and highly light reflective for an enhanced appearance. Spaced holes are drilled or otherwise formed in the periphery of the front surface and extend rearwardly to the rear surface of the plate for attaching the plate directly over the face of a vehicle license plate.
The plate also contains at least one of laser etching and/or printed indicia viewable from the plate. The laser etching can be on the front surface, rear surface or in the interior of the plate. The printed indicia is disposed on the front and/or rear surface of the plate.
The laser etching, in accordance with the present method, can be carried out by scanning an image in a scanner, passing the scanner signals through a computer and passing the computer signals to an etching machine wherein the etching is carried out. Alternatively, the etching can be done by a hand held laser stylus or other device. The etching provides the plate with a unique three-dimensional effect, as hereinafter more fully described.
Further features of the cover plate of the present invention and the method of making the same are set forth in the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.